


A Gift for Baking

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle and Kurt share some cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Baking

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Hummel holidays prompt

“They’re a little burnt,” Isabelle cautioned as she offered the tin of cookies for Kurt to sample.

“But delicious,” Kurt assured her after taking a bite of the star-shaped sugar cookie.

“I just don’t have the gift for baking like you and Adam.” Isabelle selected a bell shaped cookie for herself and bit into it tentatively. 

It was the week before Christmas and the office was oddly quiet. The new issue was ready to go online after the New Year, replacing the current slate of holiday-themed articles. The following issue’s mock-ups had been approved and were waiting for a few small changes. For once, the phones weren’t constantly ringing and there weren’t people racing up and down the halls. It was nice but also a little eerie. 

“Adam’s the one with the gift. He throws ingredients into the mixing bowl without even measuring but the result is always perfect. Sometimes he doesn’t even use a recipe.” 

“Careful,” Isabelle teased. “Your eyes are starting to match that cookie.”

Kurt looked down at the glittery sprinkle-covered star cookie in his hand and laughed. He widened his eyes and batted his lashes while holding the cookie up for comparison.

“You’re terrible,” Isabelle declared, claiming one more cookie before pushing the tin away. “I have to stop eating these.”

“Me too,” Kurt agreed, taking one more. He looked through the office window to the empty hall. “We could give them to someone else but I think we’re the only ones here.”

“No, we’re not.” Isabelle grabbed the tin and stood up. “Chase is hiding in his office.”

“Why?” Kurt asked with a frown. “I thought he was on vacation?”

“That starts tomorrow. Officially he’s working, but he’s really Christmas shopping.” Isabelle laughed at Kurt’s expression of dismay. “This is actually early for him. A few years ago he used to bribe the interns to do his shopping on Christmas eve.”

“I’m sorry I missed that,” Kurt said with an impish grin. 

“You would have loved it,” Isabelle assured him. “And you would have prevented the matching hand towel incident of ‘09.”

“I certainly would have,” Kurt insisted, already plotting stealthy ways to help Chase with holiday shopping. Maybe he should offer a class…

“Ready?” Isabelle asked as they approached Chase’s office. “If it’s like previous years he won’t even notice you’re there.” With great ceremony, she handed the tin to Kurt. “Your mission, should you choose to accept it,” she whispered, “Deliver these cookies without being seen.”.

The urge to hum the Mission Impossible theme was strong but Kurt resisted as he tip-toed into Chase’s office and set the cookie tin on the desk without any acknowledgement from Chase. Kurt was about to leave when he saw what the man was looking at on his computer. If that was any indication of his shopping ideas, this year’s gifts would be worse than hand towels.

With a barely audible sigh, Kurt took a post-it and pen from the desk and wrote a brief note. Placing it on the tin, Kurt returned the pen and paper and quietly left the room. 

He returned to Isabelle without Chase noticing and the pair waited in silence for a full ten minutes before they heard a soft exclamation of surprise and the distinctive crunch of slightly burnt cookie.

They shared a silent high five and celebrated their success by leaving early and going to the loft where Adam helped them bake a perfect batch of sugar cookies.

 

::end::


End file.
